Open Wounds
by redgriffin22
Summary: The third story in my Godzilla series, I hope you will enjoy it. After Hong Kong is destroy by a new monster, Akane and Maria are sent to check it out. Elsewhere Griffin along with Serizawa's kids have to find why they are being targeted. What will happen only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well this is the third story in my Godzilla series, I hope you will enjoy this. This will be the most action packed one of the series. I also want to thank my friend Vaati, who helped me with this. I do not own Godzilla, nor any of the others monster that will appear in this story. Points to whoever can guess what the monster in the first part of the chapter. By the way, in the story line, its been two years since the last story. **_

Chapter 1

There was an earthquake and loud roar that caused many people to look up all of them as a monster appeared to attack. It had a horn and looked like an armored caterpillar. People started running all over the place to escape but many were caught in the attack. It started to fire enegry out of its horn and eyes destroying several building at the same time. The monster continued the attack for another ten minutes leaving most of the city destroyed and thousands of people dead.

The monster roared again before tunneling into the ground, that also did a lot of damage to what remained of the city. Hong Kong was a major wreck now thanks to the monster. Many were also wounded in the attack but some later died from the wounds. Some other countries came to aid within hours of the attack as well as sending people to help. A group of Americans were among them who had been sent. Two of them had seen this before, it was never a pretty sight. They heard the sound of crying and looked over to see a woman being carried away with her child crying.

"This is sad"

"Yes it is"

"Let's get to work"

"Remind me why I ended up being sent here?"

"Your profile" answered Maira, the daughter of the current president of the United States.

"Yeah some profile I have, working with some mad scientist, creating a clone of Godzilla and along with some poison I made that has never been tested which is a good thing" said the woman rolling her eyes

"You saved my life, Akane" said Maria

"Yeah" said Akane before looking around a belief moment

"I wish Griffin was here"

"Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know"

* * *

Griffin was standing in front of a tombstone in a cemetry in Japan for a reason, he was paying an old friend a vist. He wished that it had never happened but there was nothing he could do to change the past. The monster known as Godzilla was responsible for this and he was going to pay. The name that was in the stone was one that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

**Takuya Serizawa.**

**1979-2007**

He was so deep in thought that he didn't noticed two teenagers were behind him. It was quiet until one of them spoke up and was very rude about it. The guy was then elbowed by his sister.

"Who are you and what are you doing in front of father's tombstone?"

'Father?" thought Griffin before turning around. There stood two faces he had seen in a long time.

"Aki? Shinji?"

"How do you know us?"

"This" said Griffin before doing a stupid pose that only the three knew about

"Griffin? Wow its you" said Aki hugging him

"Its good to see you too"

"You too, how have-" started Griffin only to get pushed to the ground by Shinji

"Get down" shouted Shinji, no sooner had he said that, something went over their heads and hit a nearby stone.

"What was that?"

"If I wouldn't know better, I'd say we just got shot at" said Shinji "Or mostly you Griffin. "

Griffin turned to look at where the shot had came from, whoever it was. It was clear that they wanted him dead. If there was, there was no way that he was going to get Aki or Shinji involved in it. With one last look at Serizawa's grave, he took off in the direction of the shot with Shinji, who didn't seemed to get the memo. When they reached where the shot had came from as Shinji saw something there was nothing there. Griffin took a look around, it was clear that this was just the beginning.

_**That's it for the first chapter, sorry that its short. Like I said earlier this will be action packed, but it still be dark like the others. Also only certain characters from the other stories in the series will be appearing this one. Griffin, Akane and Maria will be the main ones to return. Victor and Bill will also be returning later on. Please review and tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Anyway, I hope you liked it. I will try to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next chapter in this story, as usual I don't own Godzilla or the other monsters in this. I have heard some interesting theories about who the sniper was. But that will not be revealed for a few more chapters. I was also asked if Godzilla was going to return in this story, yes he will. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. I'm sorry if this chapter is in anyway confusing. **_

"That was weird" said Shinji as they sat down in a diner to hide themselves, it might not be the best but as least the sniper would have a harder time get a shot off.

"No kidding" said Griffin

"I wonder what that was about?" said Aki

"I don't know but I have a feeling we'll find out soon" said Griffin before his phone went off. He looked at the number, it was Akane. Hopefully the news she had was good, maybe she had the answer they needed.

"Hello" said Griffin

"We're in Hong Kong, checking out the damage done by the creature that attacked it"

"Godzilla?" asked Griffin

"No, something else. We've recieved a call a few minutes ago by someone who might be able to help"

"Good, by the way. Was there anyone in the Chi Akaoni group that was a Sniper?"

"One but he was sent to jail with the others" said Akane.

Once Yamane had been killed, his base was resacked and everyone was either dead or in jail now. There was only two that escaped. It turned out that they were not going to go down with a fight, just like thier boss. Griffin remember that since those two were still at large, him and Akane were in danger.

"Hmm.."

"Why do you asked?"

"Aki, Shinji and I were shot earlier by a sniper." said Griffin

"What? By the way who's Shinji and Aki"

"Serizawa's children"

"Really?"

"Yeah anyway about this person who wants to meet us"

"Us?" asked Akane sounding amused over the phone "Well actually he's already here but still wants to talk to you"

"Okay" said Griffin, within seconds a new voice was on the phone

"Hello my name is Issac Amsel, I need a favor from you"

"...Okay..." siad Griffin

"I have friend who is waiting for you with a map to an island, go to the island and report anything you find"

"Why can't you do this or get something else"

"I can't because I'm too busy for it. As for someone else, no one is willing to do it"

"I guess I'll do it but one the condention that I get to bring couple of friends along"

"I'll have Miss Katagiri and Miss Anderson ready by tomorrow"

"I already have the people with me" said Griffin

"Okay. Here you can talk to Miss Katagiri again"

"Okay" said Griffin

"So what's the plan?"

"You and Maria will check out to see you can anything on the monster. Shinji, Aki and I will head to that island and see what we can find"

"Good luck" said Akane

"You too" said Griffin hanging up

"What's up" asked Aki

"How do you guys feel about a boat trip?" asked Griffin

* * *

"What's so important about that island?" asked Maria as the phone call ended.

"I didn't want to get anyone's hope up but I believe that the island might have a way of defeating Godzilla" said Issac

"Really?" asked Maria

"What is it?" asked Akane

"I have an idea but I have to wait to see if I'm right" said Issac as he pulled out a book. Akane and Maria shared a look, when he was gone they would have a look at it. If there was a way to defeat Godzilla once and for all, they had to know.

'Hopefully whatever it is, can do the job. If not then I guess we'll have to use my idea' thought Maria

"What do we do until then?"

"We wait" said Issac

"Let's hope its worth it" said Akane

"I agree" said Maria

They wanted until later when it night time to return. They entered the study with easy since Akane picked the lock, something she had known for a long time. The book was laying on the table that Issac had placed it.

"Come on" said Akane

"Right" said Maria

Akane opened the book and began to read through it, after a while it looked it was useless. Akane began to closed only to get stopped by Maria. She took it and opened to a different page that was folded.

"Bingo" said Maria. Akane looked over her shoulder at what was on the page

"Guardian monsters?" asked Akane

"These look like Baragon, Anguirus, but I don't know what the third one is, there also another one on the page but its not classified as a guardian." said Maria

"Maybe that's why he sent Griffin to the island"

"Maybe but lets hope what he finds is good" said Maria

* * *

"Welcome aboard" said the captain of the ship as the trio boarded it.

"We're going on this?" said Shinji after looking at the boat, it clear that Issac had put a lot into this trip

"I guess so, calm down" said Griffin "How long will take to get to the island?"

"A couple of days" answered the captain

"Okay" said Griffin before heading the lower deck

When he got to where he would be sleeping he pulled out his mp3. He looked at the device, for some reason it was the only thing that seemed to have kept him sane all this time. He slowly had a smile appear on his face. After about a hour later Aki appeared as he was singing and didn't seemed to noticed her. She decided to listen to see if she regonized the song but she didn't.

"having fun" asked Aki causing Griffin jump into the air and face plant into the ground. She started laughing at his predicament

"Very funny, Aki" muttered Griffin with his face still in the ground.

"It was actually" said Aki causing Griffin to blush.

"This is going to be a long trip" said Griffin looking out the window.

The days had finally passed and an island could be seen in the distance. They had arrived to the island and now a moment to soon. When they landed Shinji instantly took off.

"Shinji" shouted Aki

"Come on" said Griffin.

The two followed Shinji for a while, what had caused him to take off like that? It was clear that Shinji was not the same as he was when they were kids. They followed him through a forest on the island. It was thick, and Griffin got slapped across the face by one of them. This was going to be harder then the thought. Shinji finally ran out of enegry at a nearby hillside. It didn't take long for Aki and Griffin to catch up to him. All of them were tired from the run.

"Shinji, what the hell were you thinking?"demanded Aki

"I-I don't know" said Shinji

"Well this is great" muttered Griffin

"Well now what?" asked Aki sitting next to her brother

"Let me look at the map" said Griffin joining them but no sooner did he do that the hillside gave way sending them downhill.

_**Well that's where I will end it for this chapter. Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Some answers will given next chapter as I bet there will be questions with this chapter. However others will be revealed over time. Anyway I hope to update soon but I'm not making any promises-Griffin**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the next chapter of this story. As usual I don't own Godzilla or any of the other kaiju that will appear in this story. Also the identity of the monster from the first chapter will be revealed in this chapter, as well as another monster appearing also well those the end. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Also I will be working on this more then my other stories. Sorry once again if this chapter is anyway confusing to you guys. **_

Chapter 3

They landed in cave with a loud thud in a pile up. It was a pretty fun sight for those who not in it. Fortunately for them they were the only ones around the area. Groaning, Aki was the first one to recover from the fall. She shook both of them to make sure that they were okay. Shinji was the first out of the pair of guys to wake up, rubbing his head.

"You two okay?" asked Aki

"I'm fine, how about Griffin?"

"Look at the pretty colors" said Griffin showing that he was not okay

"That doesn't sound good" said Aki taking out the medical supplies which she had luckily grabbed before her brother had ran off.

"I think the fall did something to him" said Shinji

"Well its your fault"

"My fault?"

"Yes if you hadn't ran off, this wouldn't have happened"

"yeah sorry"

"Anyway, any idea where we are?"

"I'd say a cave of some sort" said Shinji "I'll check it out, come get me when Griffin wakes up"

"Okay" said Aki

"I'm awake you know" said Griffin as he got up. "Let's all go together"

The trio went down the path in the cave for a while until they came across a painting on a wall. In it were two moth like creatures that looked like they were battling each other. Was this what Issac wanted them to find?

"What is that?" asked Aki

"Mothra" said Griffin

"Mothra?" asked Shinji, Griffin pointed to above the pictures where names had been written.

"So if that is true, then one of them attacked Hong Kong"

"My guess would be that one" said Shinji pointing to the dark one "Battra"

* * *

Akane and Maria were trying to figure out why there was a book on monsters that had only just appeared over the last few years. It seemed to have started with Godzilla but he was considered a nature disaster. Now the guardian monsters were responding to the attack only to be killed. First Baragon, Angurius, now these two moth monsters. Couple of minutes, Akane's phone went off, it was Griffin.

"Find anything?"

"Yes, the name of the monster that destroyed Hong Kong is Battra, it has a counterpart known as Mothra." said Griffin "Other then their names, we don't know anything about these monsters besides the fact that they must hate each other. I fear a major fight between them later on."

"So do you think Mothra is strong enough"

"If you mean that against Battra, yes. If you mean Godzilla I doubt it."

"Any idea of finding this Mothra?"

"I have a feeling that this island might have a clue" said Griffin

"Good luck and be careful"

"I will"

* * *

Griffin hung up before turning to tell the others something only to that they were gone. If this was going to happen everytime his back was turned, he would consider doing these alone. He decided to head back to the ship, when he heard something. He ran towards whatever it, maybe it was the others. Only to slide down another hillside and once again into the ground.

"This is getting ridiculous" said Griffin who's face was in the dirt after face planting in the ground. He got up and shook the dirt out of his face and hair. As he looked up, what he saw he could not believe, it was a giant shrine. Gathering his courage, he slowly entered the shrine. When he all the way inside of the shrine he couldn't believe his eyes. For there in the shrine was a giant egg, Mothra's egg.

'So she had no yet awaken, damn it, we need you. Now more then ever' thought Griffin and as if hearing his thoughts the egg began to hatch.

"What the-" said Griffin as he hid behind a nearby rock mostly for cover. He didn't know exactly what side Mothra was on. Minutes later a large caterpillar was where the egg once was. Griffin stepped out from behind the rock to get a better look at Mothra.

"Wow-"

_'Don't worry little one" _said a voice causing Griffin to jump big time

"What the-" said Griffin looking around only to see that he was the only human there.

'_It is I Mothra' _

"Mothra..." breathed Griffin before kneeling before her, hoping this will get her on his side. "I have come to ask for your aid"

'_Against what? Also use you thoughts it helps'__  
_

_'Okay...a monster known as Godzilla has caused major amount to us as well to the earth. Also I fear that Battra has returned as well'_

_'What?' shouted Mothra 'Well might have to send Baragon to deal with this Godzilla'_

_'Um...Baragon already went against Godzilla and failed'_

_'Anguirus?'_

_'Also dead' _

_"Well then I guess I'll have to deal with both of them'_

_'I have a better idea'_ said Griffin with a smile

'_**Well that's it for the chapter, I bet many of you didn't see the conversation between Griffin and Mothra coming. They will maintain the connection throughout the story Aki and Shinji will appear in the next chapter after disappearing on Griffin. Please review and tell me what you think? Like it? Hate it? I know that there are some more questions that need to be answer but those will be answered later on. I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Godzilla. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, sorry if its confusing. Please review. **_

Chapter 4

Griffin walked back to the boat to see that Aki and Shinji were waiting for him as least that was nice of them after ditching him earlier. Then Griffin wondered what how would have they reacted to Mothra had they been with him? Aki most likely would have fainted, Shinji, he had no idea anymore. Shinji had changed so much since the last time he had saw. However a voice broke his current thoughts.

'_I doubt it would have been good_' said Mothra

_'Jeez...a little warning would be nice, don't need to give me a heart attack_.' thought Griffin as he jumped out of nowhere causing some confusion among the people who saw it, but he didn't notice or seemed to care.

_'Sorry, anyway are you sure that plan will work_?'

'_I'm sure_' thought Griffin '_Anyway, I'll have to head back, I'll keep you updated_.'

'okay'

"Where have you been?" asked Shinji

"I had to go somewhere to geet a signal to call Akane about a couple of things" said Griffin as he boarded "However its not fun being out in the woods by youself"

"Sorry"

"Anyway we need to get back as soon as possible."

"Anyway did you find anything?" asked Shinji

'Oh crap, what should I do?' thought Griffin hoping that Mothra would be able to come up with something.

'Tell them what you can' replied Mothra

'Okay' thought Griffin before telling them what he could. Another thought that entered his mind was where was Battra or Godzilla for that matter? He also wondered about the sniper that had almost taken them out. It seemed that he had made several enemies due to many reasons.

* * *

Meanwhile In Tokyo in a small resurant sat a man named Malitov, an agent/assassin from an small unknown country. One of his two current targets managed to escape but next time he wouldn't be so lucky. He was sent to kill Issac because of what he knew, as for Griffin. He was a relative of one of the victims that had a lot power. He was going to see to it that both Issac and Griffin where de

"Breaking News, it seems that the monster that destroyed Hong Kong has appeared in Keyto, no word on how many were killed, eye witnesses, say that it was truly horrifiying sight."

"Maybe I've that monster do my work for me" said Malitov before taking a sip of coffee. If it worked out good, both of them would be killed during one of this creatures attacks.

* * *

Akane and Maria were still looking up what they could find on the guardian monsters, but there was hardly anything. So far what they have found was due to Issac's book and even that was limited knowage. They needed to dig deeper but where could the go and how would they even find something. It looked like the island was truly the only way that they could get answers about the guardian monsters. Basically the fact that they went against Godzilla and lost and their names.

"What do you think?"

"I think its basically up to Griffin now" said Akane "I hope he can do it"

"Same here" said Maira

* * *

Griffin sat on the boat listening to music, he hoped that Akane and Maira had found something else out. He was not about to play twenty questions with a creature at least fifty times his size even if she seemed nice. There was a knock as his door, he opened it and it was Aki.

"Aki, come in" said Griffin.

"Thank you" said Aki before sitting down "I'm worried"

"About what?"

"Shinji" said Aki "He's not been the same since father died"

"I think none of us have" said Griffin sadly "I miss him"

"I have to ask, since only you and one other went him, any idea how he die?" asked Aki, causing Griffin to turn to her in confusion.

"Didn't they tell you?"

"No" said Aki

"He was most likely killed by his own creation"

"Creation?"

"He created something called the Oxgyen Destroyer, it destroyed all the oxgyen in the area where Godzilla, killing it along with your father...I'm sorry"

"Alright" said Aki getting and heading for the door "I'm sorry for Shinji's actions earlier"

"Don't worry about it" said Griffin as he opened the door for her again

"Thanks" said Aki before kissing him. Then she left leaving Griffin confused about what had happened. However a voice over the loadspeaker broke him from his thoughts, heading for the deck to find out what was, about halfway there was when he sensed him.

'No!' thought Griffin now running at full speed.

He joined the others on the main deck, everyone wondering what was appoaching the ship. Except Griffin, he knew what it was, but why was he here of all places. Suddenly a beam of blue enegry shot out of the water.

"What is that?" asked one of crew members

"Its Godzilla" said Griffin

**_That's it for the chapter, I know its short. Anyway please let me know you think of this. Godzilla will fight Battra's larva form next chapter. Like I said in the last chapter, Griffin and Mothra will have telepathic connection throughout the story. I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises. -Griffin S _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another chapter in this story. This will have the first battle between Battra and Godzilla, I know that this chapter has a lot of stuff that sounds similar to Godzilla and Mothra battle for earth as it was actually helped with the story. I am really sorry if this seems to be a bad chapter, also if its confusing. As usual I don't own Godzilla. Also sorry if its very confusing. Please review. **_

Godzilla surfaced not far from the boat, it was not good because they were a clear shot for one of his beams of radiation. Unless something happened quickly, they could kiss all of their asses goodbye. Another problem was that Godzilla was in front of the ship, so they had to change course and fast. It let out one of its mighty roars causing everyone on board to cover their ears. This roar would forever haunt Griffin as long as he lived, and at the moment he didn't know how long that would be.

'Not good' thought Griffin 'What's he doing here?'

'_So this is Godzilla_' said Mothra. '_Don't worry little one, I'm on my way_'

'_No, you'll be killed'_ thought Griffin '_Hang on, I'm sensing something heading for the ship_'

'_There's a good chance that it might Battra_' replied Mothra

'This is not good at all' thought Griffin groaning.

"What do we do?" asked Aki

"We get the hell out of here" said Griffin taking a protective stance in front of them, even it was pointless.

"What's that?" asked Shinji pointing to something in the distance.

'_Mothra_?' asked Griffin getting a look at it.

'_It is Battra_'

'Crap' thought Griffin

"Griffin?" asked Aki

"It's Battra. We need to get out of here, now" said Griffin looking at the captain. He nodded before giving the order leave.

Godzilla turned around after hearing something coming towards him, within seconds a horn collided with his chrest. Godzilla fired a beam however it missed the creature and it countered fired at him. Godzilla was now pissed and fired another beam with more force then before. It did little against Battra's armor and the moth returned fire again then slammed it's horn into the monster again.

"This is not good" said Griffin

"We need to get out of here!" said Shinji

"Come on" said Griffin luckly the boat was moving at a good speed now.

The monsters soon went under water, within minutes Godzilla surfaced causing everyone to tense up. Griffin noticed that it did had some gashes in its chest. It looked liked Battra had done some damage to him. It seemed that Battra might be one of the only monsters that could kill Godzilla. Griffin sighed knowing that this dark moth could do something that Mothra wouldn't approve of.

"There's something else coming in the distance" shouted one of the people on the ship. Griffin looked over to see Mothra on her way to the battle.

'_Don't, you'll be killed_!' thought Griffin trying to reason with Mothra

'_I'm here to help the ship get out of there_' replied Mothra

'How?'

'Use ropes'

"Mothra wants to help us, she needs us to use ropes"

"What will that do?"

"She'll use that to get us out of here quicker"

"Okay..." said The captain doubting the kid before giving several crew members orders to attach ropes onto Mothra so she could pull them away from the battle. Within minutes the only things they could see of the battle were Godzilla and Battra's beams had collided in midair causing a major reaction and explosion. They realized that Battra was more dangerous then they thought so when it came to the final battle both most die. They reached the halfway point and Mothra parted from them however planes appeared in the sky ready to attack Mothra.

"No" shouted Griffin as the planes fired. When the smoke cleared, Mothra was gone. Griffin couldn't help but feel sad thinking that she was dead.

'_I'm safe_' said Mothra. Griffin then smiled when he realized that Mothra had gone underwater to escape.

"She's safe but what about the other two?"

* * *

Godzilla roared as Battra continued to hammer beams at it, also its horn was going to be a problem. This creature was going to be one of Godzilla dificult enemies. However Godzilla was not going to let this creature win. But the wounds in his chest told him another story, it seemed that this one actually managed to actually cut into him. He decided that his wounds could wait but the death of this creature could not. However it seemed the ocean and mother earth had different ideas for the battle, forcing both monster to retreat in different directions. Godzilla knew that the next it met that monster, it was going to take it down.

* * *

Griffin kissed the ground when they finally arrived, however when he saw planes fly over head he felt real angry. Angry that they would attack Mothra. Then again in their eyes she was a monster. Hopefully he would be able to convience the world that Mothra was a good guy and not an evil monster like Godzilla and Battra. However that would take time, and with the way his luck was lately, he did want to chance it. There was a crowd waiting for them apparently they all have seen Mothra. Among them were Akane and Maria who looked very happy to them alive.

"Thank god you're okay" said Maria as she ran up to them

"Yeah that was a little to close for my liking" said Shinji

"Join the club" muttered Griffin

"Huh?"

"Never mind" said Griffin looking around "I guess we got quite a crowd"

"Yeah and apparent several scientists are here. Most of them are over there" said Maria pointing in the distance. One man stood out to everyone in the small group to almost everyone in the small group.

"Its David Polisk" said Maria in awe

"It can't be" said Griffin in complete shock

"Griffin?" asked Akane "You know him?"

"He's my dad"

_**I am really sorry if this turned out like the movie battle, I can promise that the next battle will be different. Mothra will be viewed as an enemy due to do the fact she is a giant Moth. It will take a few chapter before they start trust or even believe Griffin. Next chapter will contain more of the villain, why they are wanted dead. Also there maybe a couple of human action scenes as well. More of Griffin's past is explain as I know I have done a very bad job of explaining that. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Like it? Hate it? Anyway I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises.-Griffin S.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's chapter six of this story, I hope you like it. This chapter will contain some of Griffin's backstory like how he met Shinji and Aki, hopefully this will be enough if not then I'll just have to edit it more. I hope you enjoy and review this chapter. **_

"Your father?" asked Akane in complete shock. She had no idea that he was the son of one of the most famous scientists in the world second to Serizawa even if he was dead now.

"Yeah, in fact him and Serizawa were close friends, that how I met Aki and Shinji" said Griffin remembering the first day they met.

_Flashback_

_Six year old Griffin was sitting on a plane with his dad looking out the window, his dad taking him to Japan. His dad was meeting a friend of his and Griffin wanted to tag along so he was now on his way to Japan. It was his first time on a plane and he was scared even though they were already many hours into the flight. _

_"Scared?" asked his dad._

_"A little" said Griffin _

_"Don't worry, we're about to land" _

_About an hour later, they landed and Griffin was suffering of jet lag and all the othe rflight things. Soon they were met by his dad's friend, Takuya Serizawa and his children Shinji and Aki. The dads went off to do their work while Megumi watched the children play, it was like they had been friends all this time. It was sad when he had to head back to the states, hoping that he would see them again someday._

_End Flashback._

"Yep, I wish father was still here" said Shinji before sending a glare Griffin's way only to get elbowed by Aki.

"Anyway I'm going to talk to him" said Griffin trying to reach his dad through the sea of reporters however a guard stopped him.

"Sorry kid this is a restricted area."

"I'm trying to reach-"

"I said this is restricted so move along" said the guard pushing him.

"No, help...DAD!" shouted Griffin getting his father's attention along with some of the reporters as well.

"Hey you, stop pushing that kid" said David walking over causing the reporters to turn his way, after all why he stop guards from getting rid of him.

"But-" said the guard loosening his grip giving Griffin time to escape it.

"Griffin are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad" said Griffin causing the everyone to whisper around them and causing the guard to pale.

"David Polisk has a son?" said a reporter

"A son?" said another looking at Griffin in shock.

"What brings you here?"

"I was visiting him" said Griffin refering to Serizawa and his dad got it, nodding once at his son's words. "Now what to do about Mothra"

"Mothra?" asked his dad

"That overgrown worm heading to the shore earlier"

'_I heard tha_t' came Mothra's voice

'_Sorry but I had to_' thought Griffin

"So that its name, how you know?"

"If I told you dad you would never believe me" said Griffin

"try me" said his dad sitting down. Griffin before sitting down as well and began to tell his father the story. He went as far as including the sniper.

"..." said David

"Yes, also..." said Griffin lowering his voice "Something is wrong with Shinji"

"I've noticed" said David

"Yeah at first he saved me from being shot then its like his attitude did a complete 180. Now its like he hates me"

"I don't know why? What about Aki?" asked David causing Griffin to light up like a Christmas tree. "Hmm... I see, anyway I'll keep an eye on him for a couple of days."

"What about me?"

"You'll be heading back to the states." said David "With Godzilla and Mothra being here, its too dangerous."

"I've been through worse" said Griffin "Anyway, I'm going after the assassin, I know he's still here."

"That's crazy" said David then the phone began to ring. David answered before handing it over to Griffin.

"This Griffin?" asked a voice with strong accent, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Depending" said Griffin

"On what?"

"Who this is?"

"None of your business, I just know through a credible source that you're at the scientist base."

"Okay so what? Why does it matter you?"

"Meet me at front of the Tokyo tower tomorrow at noon. If not then some girl you know might die"

"Listen I don't know who you are but if you hurt whoever you have, I will find you and I will make you pay" said Griffin

"Good luck" said the voice before hanging up.

"Who was that?"

"The assassin, I'm sure of it, but I have to leave" said Griffin standing up

"What?" asked his dad

"He knows I'm here, someone sold me out. I think I know who, however you and Aki aren't safe."

"Son..." said David. "I've never had a chance to say this, but I'm proud of you. Also catch"

Griffin caught a set of keys nodding once before sneaking out of the tent without anyone looking at him. He got into the car that belong to the keys which he was his dad's. He drove into the heart of Tokyo and rented a hotel.

'Now it begins' thought Griffin before feeling his phone go off, it was Akane. Crap! He had left without telling anyone besides his dad. He slowly open the phone to an angry Akane.

"Where the hell are you!?" shouted Akane from the other end of the phone.

"Sorry but I had to do this, I can't risk either you or Aki being hurt because of me" said Griffin

"What do you mean?"

"I have an assassin after me, and you, dad and Aki might be in danger if I stay there." explained Griffin then realized something "I need you to get Aki and dad and get out of there, you're in danger because someone told him where the base is"

"On it, hang on for a few" said Akane. However a shout told him that something was wrong. "Aki's gone!"

"What?" said Griffin "That means she was kidnapped"

"What are we going to do?"

'I have to meet him to save Aki, but how do I know that we both won't be killed.' thought Griffin before speaking to Akane "I have a plan however this one I need to do alone if not, have Shinji meet me tomorrow near Tokyo tower but out of sight. If he's seen the assassin will kill her. After that get out of there, there might be a chance that he's still there, so be careful"

"Okay" said Akane before hanging up.

'well this is not good, but I'll get you back Aki' thought Griffin before going to bed.

* * *

Griffin woke up next morning at nine o'clock, only three hours before Aki could die because of him. He got up and dressed before heading out, he knew it was early but if he was lucky maybe the assassin would make a mistake that could expose him. But that was hopeful thinking as anyone could be it and most likely had Aki tied up so he couldn't find her.

'Damn it' thought Griffin as he looked around, there was no way he would able to find him.

'Why did he pick around here?' thought Griffin

'Look out' came Mothra's voice causing him to jump forward as a bullet zipped by causing the few people around to run. 'That's why, so he could a shot at you'

'Thanks Mothra' thought Griffin

'Don't thank me yet, he's getting away'

'Got it' thought Griffin jumping to his feet and ran towards the tower. However a car zoomed out of there leaving him in the dust. 'Damn it'

"Griffin-san, over here" shouted Shinji montioning to him and the car he was in.

Hurry, we need to check him" shouted Griffin getting in qucikly

"On it" said Shinji

The car sped down the street after the other car, with the assassin gaining a major lead over them. However Shinji kept up on him with one thing on his mind, getting his sister back. The assassin made a sharp left turn down around a corner.

"Hang on" said Shinji doing the sharp turn as well.

Soon the cars were beside one another, Griffin finally got a good look at the assassin. He was wearing a dark suit, with a pair of sunglasses, a beard and what looked like a French mustache. So this was the guy that wanted him dead, at least now he knew what this guy looked like if he escaped. A honk told them to swive the car, as they almost hit by a truck.

"He need to get him off the road"

"Yeah and how do we do that?"

"Run him off the road" said Griffin

Shinji slammed the car into the other and managed to knock him off the road. The assassin managed to escape, Griffin just gave a dark look towards him going that direction before turning back to the car that had Aki in it.

"How is she?"

"A little dazed but I think she'll be okay" said Shinji

"Good, come we need to get out of here."

"Hey you okay?" shouted Someone, Griffin looked over to see who it was, he could not believe his eyes.

"Victor?, Bill?"

_**That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you liked the chase scene and the conversation between Griffin and his dad. Now I bet there will be questions from guest reviewers but please save them until the 27, because I'm going to be out hunting soon otherwise I'll never be able to read them. Anyway I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's the next chapter of this story. This chapter will see to it that Godzilla, Mothra and Battra fight. Also Bill and Victor have returned. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I do not own Godzilla. **_

"Griffin, what are you doing here?" asked Victor as they helped Aki out of the car.

"The same could be said about you two" said Griffin

"Vacation" answered Bill sheepishly

"Your turn" said Victor

"Well I was here visiting a friend and now its turned into a game of cat and mouse with an assassin" said Griffin "That was the guy we were just chasing."

"What?"

"What's with everything happening to you?" asked Bill

"That's what I would like to know" said Griffin as he and Shinji moved Aki to the backseat of Shinji's car. "Shinji, get Aki out of here."

"What about you?" asked Shinji

"Since I know which way's he's going, I'm going after him" said Griffin "Bill, Victor you're coming with me"

"Okay" said Bill

Griffin first made sure that Shinji got out with Aki before nodding to Bill and pointed East. Bill nodded before heading forward going a little above the speed limited. Griffin also give them a full description of what the guy looked like. After about an hour of driving, there was no sign of the guy.

"How did he get away so easily especially on foot" said Griffin

"yeah, anyway where are you staying so that way we can get you back" said Bill

"I have no where anymore, I was sold out by someone for my location and that how's Aki got kidnapped." said Griffin "Can I stay with you guys?"

"Sure, though I'm not sure how good you are with children" said Bill

"Yeah I'm good with them" said Griffin

After another two hours of driving, they were back at where they were staying. The first thing Griffin did was take a shower. However just as he finished washing his hair was when he felt both of them, they were heading for Japan from different directions. Things were getting worse and worse, he had to let the others know. Griffin ran out of bathroom in partly dressed, surprising his friend before deiling his dad.

"Hello, this is David Polisk"

"Dad, Battra and Godzilla are heading for Japan with the idea of killing one another however they also plan on taking at least half the country with them. I need you to contact everyone important and get most of the cities evacuated.

"That's a tall order but I'll see what I can do"

"Good luck dad." said Griffin before hanging up the phone.

"Godzilla's here?" sqeaked Victor

"Yeah and Battra's also heading here too"

"Battra?" asked Emily holding her son in her arms.

"A long story, I'll explain later, right now I need to get to my dad" said Griffin

"Where is he at?"

"The scientist camp nearby Tokyo bay" said Griffin

"What's he doing there?" asked Victor

"He works there...my father is David Polisk" said Griffin

"WHAT!" shouted everyone in the room

'Let's just get going" said Griffin getting into the back passenger side of the car. Bill got into the drivers side. Emily got in the passenger with Victor sitting right next to Griffin. It was close to five when they got there, and the monsters were not that far out now. His dad was waiting for him along with Akane and Maria.

"Griffin, what's going on?" asked Akane

"Godzilla and Battra are on their way here to destroy one another" said Griffin as he walked up to them.

"How far?" asked Maria

"Godzilla's here" said Griffin in a low dark tone.

"Where?"

"Kagoshima" said Griffin

"What? Kagoshima?" asked Akane

"Godzilla is in Kagoshima bay" said an annoucer.

"Where's Battra?" asked Maria

"Kyoto" said Griffin

"This is not good, because Kyoto is one of the cities that were not apart of the plan as it was not in either of the projected paths" said David.

"On it" said Maria talking into her phone. "The Super X is on its way to stop Battra from destroying Kyoto"

"The Super X?" asked Akane

"My design, I came up with after the battle between Godzilla and Angurius. Its designed like a plane except with the more derible armor. It should be able to withstand Godzilla's ray. However should it fired its beam, we have a surprise for it." said Maria

"Let's hope it can do the trick" said Griffin

* * *

Godzilla surfaced off the shore of a city, that was not going to be standing for long. He was on a mission, destroy the monster that had nearly defeated him before. The city was just something that was in the way. It was not long before he was on land and ready for battle. He just took one look at the city before roaring once and heading towards the heart of the island. He was sure that if it were to show up, it would head for there too. Another scent was in the air, it was familiar to him. It was human though, it was the little human punk who refused to die. Godzilla would see to it that the human was dead by the end of the day. He had a mission and he was going to finish it, with another roared marched forward, leaving ruins in his path.

* * *

After about an hour later, a familiar roar was heard to everyone it effect the small group worse then others. Griffin felt a dark chill go down his spine as the monster drew near. Soon the monster was in sight, still wounded by his earlier fight with Battra. Godzilla seemed to move itself where it had a good view of the area. Was it trying to keep an eye for Battra?

"What's that?" asked Emily pointing to a dust storm shooting out of the ground as it moved around.

"Battra" said Griffin darkly

'That's it, I'll be there soon'

'No' thought Griffin

'I'm coming to fight and that's final' thought Mothra

"Prefect" muttered Griffin sitting down.

"What" asked Victor

"Mothra's on her way her too" said Griffin

"Hmm...there something coming out of the ground" said Bill

As if on cue Battra appeared to challange Godzilla again, and like before started by ramming its horn into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla roared in pain he fell to the ground from the force of the hit. This creature was going to pay. Godzilla got up and was pissed. this creature was going to die if it was the last thing he did. Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the dark kaiju only to miss Battra and Battra counterfired on him, hitting him in the chest with a blast of multiple rays. Godzilla fired again and Battra fired as well causing a midair beam collision with both beams trying to overpower each other. Finally Godzilla's won sending Battra backwards into a nearby building.

'This is not good' thought Griffin then a familair creature appeared in the distance.

"What is that?" Screamed Emily

"Mothra" said Griffin happy to see her but surprised at how fast she got there.

"You know this monster?" asked Bill

"She's not a monster, she's a guardian" said Griffin

Mothra went behind a building before spraying with webbing in an attempt to trap the monster. Godzilla roared as the webbing continued to fall all around him, the interesting thing was that Godzilla was showing signs that the web was weighing him down but it was not damaging the buildings.

'That's weird' thought Griffin

'I'm a guardian so my attacks will not do as much damage as the others will.' replied Mothra\

'Cool, keep it up you almost got him'

That's when Battra attacked Mothra sending her flying, it was clear that this monster didn't care what it attacked. It once again face off against Godzilla. This was clear going to be a bloody battle. Griffin wondered in the end who would be the winner, it was not good either way. Battra roared when its body began to glow a bright red.

"What's going on?" screamed Bill

'Mothra?' asked Griffin

'He's transforming' answered Mothra

"Transforming?" shouted Griffin shocked. This surprised everyone else as well.

The bright light continued for about another minute before subsiding leaving everyone to see the new form of Battra. It's face was twice as ugly as before, with horns on it's that were small then in it's other form. It also had wings now,that were red and black. If it was not a bad monster Griffin would have found that could. Now that it had wings, it had an advantage now. It had six tiny legs that Griffin were no good then again it was stupid to question a monster like this. Who knows what this monster could do now? Battra looked more dangerous now that it had transformed.

_**Nice way to end the chapter huh? Anyway next chapter will have a big battle along with who betrayed Griffin. Next chapter will have Griffin and the villain cross paths again. The next thing is the Super X, I wanted a machine in this story, I was going to go with Mechagodzilla first but decided against it. Also to those who think the battle coming is an indication that the story is coming to an end, not yet, there are at least another five chapter before this one is done. Then there is going to be a fourth. Someone once asked me if this was a trilogy, it is a saga actually. I can say right now that Griffin will only be in one chapter of that story. Well that's it for now, please review and tell what you think. I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises.-reddgriffin22.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories and decided to make sure that this was first. As usual I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters appearing. I do own the ocs however. **_

"What can we do against that?" asked Maria looking at Battra in it's new form.

"The only thing thing we can do is hope that Godzilla and Battra kill each other" said Griffin. Everyone agreed with him on that one.

'What about me?' demanded Mothra.

'Make it out alive' answered Griffin

'Easier said then done' replied Mothra.

Battra and Godzilla squared off against each other totally forgetting that Mothra was even there. That was a good thing in Griffin's view, that meant there was less of a chance of her getting killed. Battra fired beams this time from its eyes at Godzilla who was getting very pissed off. Godzilla fired again only to have Battra dodged it because of its wings. This was not going to be pretty.

"Come on, let's get out of here"

"But where will we go?" asked Emily

"I don't know, anywhere but here" said Victor

The ground shook from Godzilla hitting the ground after a hit from Battra. Griffin fell forward in time as a bullet whisked over his head, hitting the ground. Griffin turned to see the assassin again. He was on the move, and Griffin was not going to let him get awat this time. He sprung to his feet and ran as fast as he could after the assassin. Victor and Shinji right behind him, they were going to make sure that this time he was cornered.

"Come on" said Shinji turning a corner to cut him off. They reached the end in time to see him running towards them. Bill positioned himself so at just at right moment, the assassin had a fist in his gut. The assassin fell to the ground coughing, this was the moment Griffin was waiting for. He grabbed the assassin by the collar.

"Who sent you and why are you trying to kill us?" demanded Griffin only to get a laugh for a reply. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"Yet you are in one." said the assassin "One of cat and mouse with you clearly being closer then you think and one of deception from someone you trusted for a long time"

"What do you mean?" asked Victor standing next to Griffin

"I'm not a liberty to say" said the assassin before kneeing Griffin in the gut casuing him to fall to the ground.

Victor went to punch him only to get spun around then kicked in the back sending him into the ground. Shinji leaped at him only to have him step sideways however Shinji predicted this and did a sideways kick catching him in the side. Then he punched the assassin in the face. That give Griffin and Victor time to get back to their feet and stood next to Shinji.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events" said Malitov smiling as if he knew something that they didn't.

"What do you mean?" asked Griffin

"None of your business" said Malitov before turning to run only to see Bill standing in the way. With the next started round two of the fight.

* * *

Godzilla fell to the ground as Battra rammed into him, this gave Mothra time to use her web attack on him, not to help Battra but to help humanity. She had to be more careful since Battra could attack from above now. Then again his aim at the moment was horrible at the moment and that could help her. She turned to Godzilla and fired another web attack at him, though Battra was dangerous, Godzilla was the greater threat of the two. So if things worked out, she could get him out of the picture so when she transformed she could fight Battra one on one. However Battra was able to hit her with an attack sending her flying into a nearby building before Battra turned and flew towards Godzilla.

Godzilla rose up to find Battra flying directly at him colliding into the monster. Godzilla somehow managed to catch him and throw him to the ground. Godzila smacked him with his tail causing the ground to shake with each hit. Battra tried to get up but was failing miserably at it, that was until he zipped Godzilla's knee. That sent Godzilla to the ground as well giving Battra a chance to escape.

Godzilla got back up to see that Battra was in the air and heading at him only to collide with his crest. Godzilla tried to grab him but was too slow and was zapped from behind when Battra circled around. Mothra saw this as an opportunity to spray Godzilla as Battra was too far out of range as he could fly. Godzilla managed to see it coming and fired his beam into her attack, destroying it and sending her airborne. She landed at the base of Tokyo Tower destorying the building and causing damage to the surrounding buildings like dominoes.

'Well that could have been better' thought Mothra moving out of the debris to see Battra and Godzilla in the middle of a beam war.

It looked like Battra was gaining the edge but Godzilla did push back. Soon the beams broke apart sending Battra to the ground and Godzilla to the ground. But Godzilla was first to recover and was charging up a beam. Battra had no time to recover before a beam hit him in the face. He was sent flying and before he could get far, Godzilla again, this time the beam score the final blow. Battra fell to the ground motionless.

'Well this was not part of the plan' thought Mothra as Godzilla began looking for her.

* * *

Griffin groaned as he tried to stand after getting the living tar beaten out of him by the assassin, Victor and Bill were doing no better, in fact Bill muttered something about colors spinning around his head. Victor managed to get back to his feet and with the help of Shinji continued to fight Malitov. After about a minute Griffin was back on his feet ready to battle him again. Griffin ran up and kicked the assassin the back while he was facing Bill and Shiji, he fell to the ground.

"Are you dead yet?"

"Afraid not" answered Griffin with a weak smirk. "Speaking of which any reason you want me dead?"

"You have quite the bounty on your head. So after I'm done with your friends. I'll have the honor of collecting that bounty and making sure that you'll never learn the truth about what happen five years ago"

"What? You mean you're the one that killed my cousin" said Griffin remembering when his cousin was shot and killed by an unknown killer.

"Yep, and once I found out you were his cousin and also had a high bounty I decided to try my luck"

"I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not easy to kill"

"We'll see about that" said Malitov kicking at Griffin blocked Victor came out of nowhere and blocked.

Griffin went in with a punch but Malitov caught it but that was not good for him as Victor and Bill kicked him in the side. He struggled backwards and was kicked from behind by Shinji. Malitov turned and kicked Shinji in gut catching him off guard but Griffin and Victor were there to continue the fight while Bill helped Shinji up. This time it was a double mid air kick to the back that caught Malitov off guard which allowed Griffin to get a gut shot while Victor got a shot to the side. Malitov tried again only to have Bill catch his foot and flip him backwards.

"I'll return and when I do, you'll be dead" said Malitov before using a smoke bomb to escape.

"What did he mean when he said that I was betrayed by one of my most trusted friends?" asked Griffin once the smoke cleared.

"It's means I'm the that betrayed you" said Shinji before lunging at Griffin.

_**So Shinji is revealed as a traitor to the others. So how will Aki take the news? Battra maybe gone but he's not out yet. ;). Anyway another fight is on the way. I will try to get another update soon but do not get your hopes up too high on anything really soon. well see you readers next chapter-redgriffin22**_


End file.
